Brenda Landwehr
Brenda Landwehr is a Republican member of the Kansas House of Representatives, representing the 91st district. She has served since 1995. Landwehr is the owner of LT Care Solutions, Inc. and is a member of Christ the King Church, Comcare Mental Health Advisory Board, and the Salvation Army Foster Care Advisory Board.[http://votesmart.org/bio.php?can_id=6985 Project Vote Smart - Rep. Landwehr Biography] On October 25, 2011 Rep. Landwehr announced that she would not run for reelection to the Kansas House but would instead be seeking the State Senate seat currently held by Sen. Jean Schodorf.KWCH 12 Eyewitness News October 25, 2011 Rep. Landwehr is a well known member of the more conservative wing of the Kansas Republican Party while Sen. Schodorf is a "moderate" Republican known to be able to work across party lines.Wichitopekington November 9, 2011 Rep. Landwehr made news in March of 2012 when she complained that a proposed redistricting map would "put her 'primarily Caucasian' neighborhood in a more diverse district."Huffington Post March 15, 2012 “Clearly, gerrymandering an area of Wichita where primarily Caucasian voters reside, in homes that are upwards of $800,000 and more in price, violates committee rules and federal redistricting guidelines,” Rep. Landwehr said in written testimony to the redistricitng committee.Wichita Eagle March 14, 2012 In fact, Landwehr's district contains "few if any" $800,000 homesWichita Eagle March 14, 2012 and her comment was generally seen as one of racism.The Internet Republican Racism Database March 17, 2012 Huffington Post March 15, 2012 YouTube Committee membership * Health and Human Services (Chair) * Government Efficiency and Fiscal Oversight * Joint Committee on Health Policy Oversight (Vice-Chair) * Joint Committee on Home and Community Based Services Oversight Legislative Scorecards 1996 * Americans for Prosperity - 78%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 75%Project Vote Smart 1997 * Americans for Prosperity - 86%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 86%Project Vote Smart 1998 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart * National Rifle Association - AProject Vote Smart 1999 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 67%Project Vote Smart 2000 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 83%Project Vote Smart * National Rifle Association - AProject Vote Smart 2001 * Americans for Prosperity - 90%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 86%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Association of Public Employees - Positions on Workplace Rights - BProject Vote Smart 2002 * Americans for Prosperity - 98%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 64%Project Vote Smart * Kansas National Education Association - 33%Project Vote Smart 2003 * Americans for Prosperity - 75%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 100%Project Vote Smart 2004 * Americans for Prosperity - 90%Project Vote Smart * Kansas Chamber of Commerce - 100%Project Vote Smart * Kansas National Education Association - 11%Project Vote Smart 2005 * Americans for Prosperity - 93%Project Vote Smart 2006 * Kansas Taxpayers Network - 100%Voice For Liberty in Wichita July 18, 2006 * National Rifle Association - AProject Vote Smart 2007 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart * Kansas National Education Association - 100%Project Vote Smart 2008 * Americans for Prosperity - 93%Project Vote Smart * National Rifle Association - A+Project Vote Smart * Kansas Natural Resource Council - 3 (out of 10)Project Vote Smart 2009 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart 2010 * Americans for Prosperity - 100%Project Vote Smart * National Rifle Association - A+Project Vote Smart * Kansas AFL-CIO - 27%Project Vote Smart Major Donors In 2008, Landwehr raised $61,737 for her campaign.Brenda Landwehr-Ballotpedia 2008 Campaign Contributions The top donors to Landwehr's 2008 campaign:Brenda Landwehr-Ballotpedia 2008 Campaign Contributions *1. Kansas Hospital Assoc $1,256 *2. Kansas Association of Insurance Agents $1,100 *3. Koch Industries $1,000 *4. Kansas Bankers Assoc $1,000 The top 5 donors to Landwehr's 2010 campaign:Brenda Landwehr-Ballotpedia 2010 Campaign Contributions *1. David Landwehr $1,500 *2. Koch Industries $1,000 *3. Kansas Bankers Association $1,000 *4. Astrazeneca $1,000 *5. Kansas Hospital Association $1,000 References External links * Official Website * Kansas Legislature - Brenda Landwehr * Project Vote Smart profile * Kansas Votes profile * State Surge - Legislative and voting track record * Campaign contributions: 1996,1998,2000, 2002, 2004, 2006, 2008, 2010 Category:Members of the Kansas House of Representatives Category:Living people Category:Women state legislators in Kansas Category:Kansas Republicans